


She Tasted Sweeter

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2014 [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Regret, Reminiscing, Sexual Experimentation, Sexy Times, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t talk about it. They never acknowledged that it happened after the fact and they never spoke of it again. Sometimes, Clarisse wished that they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Tasted Sweeter

Clarisse remembers that night in the stables. It’s been seared into her brain. She can never forget it. She’ll never forget the sweet and sensual quality to Silena’s voice when she asked if Clarisse wanted to help her with “an experiment”. She can almost feel Silena’s small, soft hands rubbing against her back, tearing her hair tie out and grasping her hair as she kissed her firmly, fiercely, as if Clarisse was they only person in the universe. The pants slid off swiftly and they rubbed against each other on the walls of the stables. Clarisse didn’t even care that someone might walk in because how dare they, how dare they even _think_ of interrupting their moment of passion and desire and _need._

 

Her vision had been blurry and her senses skewed when Silena called her beautiful.

* * *

 

The next day, they resumed their friendship with what seemed to be a funny inside joke. Silena continued pursing Charlie and trying to help Clarisse with Chris, but sometimes, even then, Clarisse wishes they would have gone further. Had more than just that one night stand. They didn’t talk about it. They never acknowledged that it happened after the fact and they never spoke of it again. Sometimes, Clarisse wished that they had. Because what seemed like so shortly after, Silena fell on the battle field and no amount of screaming or fighting could bring her back.

* * *

 

 Sometimes while she lies with Chris, she wishes it would have been him instead. She wishes that she could have just one more night with Silena, just one more chance. 

Chris has called her tough, fantastic, fierce and loyal. She has fucked him against walls and tangled with him beneath sheets.

But he has never had the gall to call her beautiful.  


End file.
